Das Mädchen
by HeartWitch61
Summary: Gewagter erotischer Oneshot über Lucius Malfoy und eine sehr junge muggelstämmige Hexe. Hinweise: Graphische Darstellungen und Gewaltspiele. Wer dazu neigt fiktive Handlungen auf die Realität zu übertragen, der sollte sich von diesem Text fernhalten.


_Schneeweiße Laken bedeckten ein so gewaltiges Bett, dass die fünf nackten Körper mühelos darauf Platz fanden. Lucius kniete, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken abgestützt, auf der Matratze. Vier geschickte Hände waren eifrig damit beschäftigt unablässig seinen breiten Rücken zu streicheln und Haut um Haut mit feurigen Küssen zu bearbeiten, während der Kopf einer Rothaarigen zwischen __seinen Schenkeln angesiedelt war und ihm mit ihrer Zunge gute Dienste erwies. Leises Stöhnen, ein hin und wieder ertönendes dunkles Keuchen und aufreizende Sauggeräusche waren alles, was dem - in Dämmerlicht gehaltenen - Raum zu entlocken war. Während die Rothaarige nun anfing ihre erfahrenen Hände zum Einsatz zu bringen, galt sein Blick einzig und allein dem unscheinbaren Mädchen, welches regungslos vor ihm unter der Decke lag und mit flehenden Augen in seine starrte. _

_Abigail – das war ihr Name, aber er nannte sie nur besitzergreifend „sein kleines Mädchen". Das tat er seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem er ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet war – in einem heruntergekommenen Bordell der Nokturngasse. Die drei anderen Liebesdienerinnen waren nur ihretwegen hier. Es war Teil des Experiments – ein neues Spiel, welches Lucius gern mit ihr spielen wollte. Kurz schloss er die Augen und genoss die Freuden eines besonders gut gelungenen Handgriffs, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz dem 16 jährigen Mädchen widmete, das tatsächlich keinen noch so bedeutungslosen Augenblick aufhörte ihn – mit dem Flackern einer unausgesprochenen Bitte in den schüchternen Augen- anzusehen. Er ahnte worum sie ihn anbettelte und es war genau die Reaktion, die er sich von diesem Vorhaben erhofft hatte. Allein der Gedanke an ihren Wunsch ließ seine Männlichkeit pulsieren und führte dazu, dass die Rothaarige ihre Arbeit für einen kurzen Moment überrascht unterbrach. „Wie groß!", kicherte das blondgelockte Wesen hinter ihm und machte sich daran ihre Vorgängerin abzulösen. Die verruchte Rote schien allerdings nicht gewillt ersetzt zu werden und rieb ihre Finger in einer aufreizenden Geste über seine unbehaarte Brust. „Komm schon Crystal. Das is´n Mann der Abwechslung brauch. Was glaubst´n warum er uns herzitiert hat. Hast genug von deinem unschuldigen Kind und willst ne richtige Frau, was?" Crystal wollte bereits zu einer gereizten Erwiderung ansetzen als sich plötzlich eine rauchige Stimme einmischte, um die zwei Streithennen zur Ordnung zu rufen. „ So beherrscht euch doch. Derlei Streitigkeiten pflegen wir nicht vor der Kundschaft zu klären. Los Crystal, lass Jessica übernehmen." Und an ihn gewandt hauchte sie: „Hast du etwas dagegen einzuwenden, schöner Mann?" „Aber nicht doch…" „Rachel.", half sie mit einem verführerischen Kratzen nach. Die Frauen wechselten ihre Positionen, aber er beachtete ihr Treiben gar nicht weiter. Was ihn viel mehr interessierte war sein Mädchen. Würde sie sich irgendwann rühren, wenn sie es nicht mehr ertrug? Nein. Sie war ein viel zu verschrecktes Ding. Nicht einmal ihre Kolleginnen nahmen das Kind ernst und vermochten sie mit Sicherheit sofort zu verscheuchen, sollte sie doch einen Versuch nach mehr Beachtung wagen. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung ihrer Eifersucht und wie sehr sie sich quälte, weil jemand anders ihm Freude bereitete, obwohl SIE für dieses Privileg ohne zu zögern sterben würde. Sie litt, das sah er ganz genau. Ihre sonst so traurigen braunen Augen schienen die Konkurrentinnen aufspießen zu wollen. Um ihr noch mehr wilde Emotionen zu entlocken und sich selbst ein bisschen Vergnügen zu gönnen, befahl er der Blonden sich umzudrehen und fing an stürmisch seine Lust an ihr auszulassen, während seine Augen immer wieder die seines Mädchens suchten. „Jaaa, das isses, genau so ist´s gut!" Das nervige Geplapper störte massiv und er konzentrierte sich nur noch stärker auf das Kind, dessen Gesicht purer, unverfälschter Schmerz zierte. Als er das laute Stöhnen nicht mehr ertrug schnappte er sich Rachel. Sie schien ihm von allen die Edelste zu sein - fein genug jedenfalls um ihn mit geschmacklosem Geschrei zu verschonen. _

_Er wechselte die Frauen an diesem Abend noch oft, nur seine Kleine ging leer aus – genau wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Als mehr und mehr klar wurde das er nicht vorhatte sich ihr heute Nacht zu widmen bildeten sich stumme Verzweiflungstränen in ihren Augen, aber ihr Blick gehörte dennoch jede Sekunde einzig und allein ihm. Irgendwann – als er sich genug Spaß gegönnt hatte- ließ er von den Weibern ab und richtete zum ersten Mal das Wort an sein Mädchen. Er war ganz außer Atem von seinem nächtlichen Treiben. „Tut es weh, wenn ich dich so vernachlässige, Kleines?" Sie sagte immer noch nichts – überhaupt hatte er sie in dem einen Jahr, das er sie bereits abonniert hatte noch nie wirklich reden gehört-, aber die herunterrollende Träne reichte ihm als Antwort. „Wollen wir den Damen einmal zeigen was mich wirklich befriedigt?" Sofort erstrahlte ein wunderschönes Funkeln in ihren Augen und sie gab ein freudiges Nicken von sich. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast. Hol unser Spielzeug. Mal sehen ob die drei reizenden Geschöpfe hier auch ihren Gefallen daran finden.", orakelte er düster. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, schlüpfte aus der Decke und krabbelte zum Bettrand, um aus der Nachttischschublade ein großes, scharfes Küchenmesser hervorzuholen. An ihrem Körper waren zahlreiche narbige Striemen und woher sie stammten mussten die nächtlichen Gäste wohl nicht erst erraten. Vollkommen ruhig übergab sie ihm das Messer, während die Frauen die Waffe mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen betrachteten. „Ein Messer?" Jessica. „Was hast´n damit vor, Darling?" Er hielt es nicht für nötig sich umzudrehen und eröffnete lapidar: „Spielen, Schätzen…spielen." Dann wandte er ihr plötzlich doch noch seinen Kopf zu und wedelte mit der Klinge vor ihrer Kehle herum. „Merk dir eins: Nenn mich nie wieder „Darling", niemals. Ich bin weder dein „Darling", noch dein „Sweetheart" oder sonst irgendwas, verstanden?" Die mörderische Ruhe mit der er das von sich gab machte den drei Frauen Angst und deshalb nickte Jessica so schnell wie möglich. „Lass mich prüfen ob du es auch wirklich begriffen hast. „Wer bin ich?" Ratlos tauschte sie stumme Blicke mit ihren Mitstreiterinnen, von denen nun die rassige Rachel das Wort ergriff. „Du bist der Mann, der uns großzügig für unsere Liebesdienste entlohnen wird – soweit wir unsere Sache gut machen." „Hmm…leider falsch. Im Grunde geht es nämlich nicht darum wer ICH bin, sondern wer IHR seid. Und ihr seid lediglich dreckige kleine Huren, die für Geld jedem Mann alles vorgaukeln und damit befindet ihr euch nicht in der Position mir Kosenamen zu geben. Streng genommen habt ihr strikt zu schweigen und erst zu sprechen wenn ich es euch gestatte, aber ich will ja mal nicht so sein." Ohne zu überlegen begehrte Crystal auf. Sie konnte ihr Temperament wohl einfach nicht zügeln. „Und was ist mit dem Mädchen da? Sie arbeitet doch auch in unserer Branche, oder nicht? Alles was du sagst trifft auch auf sie zu, aber du scheinst sie nicht wirklich mit eingeschlossen zu haben. Ist sie was Besonderes? Für mich sieht sie weder besonders klug, noch besonders schön aus. Das Gör ist äußerlich totaler Durchschnitt – bis auf ihre junge, straffe Haut hat sie nichts zu bieten. Scheint ja nicht mal sprechen zu können, nur dumm in deine Richtung gucken. Warum ist sie hier?" Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Hältst du es für angemessen mir fragen zu stellen, ohne das ich dich dazu aufgefordert habe, Weib?" Sie zuckte bei seiner Wut zurück, doch er entschloss sich zu einer Antwort. „ Nun, sieh sie dir an." Er deutete auf das gehorsame Mädchen mit den vielen Narben am Körper. „Hast du den Eindruck sie wäre gewöhnlich, würde mir etwas vorgaukeln? Die Kleine ist hier, weil sie süchtig nach mir ist. Und ganz unüblich für Damen eures Metiers treibt sie es nicht mit anderen Männern, nicht wahr mein Mädchen?", höhnte er gönnerhaft. Die Angesprochene fixierte ihn wie ein treues Hündchen, dankbar für jegliche Form von Aufmerksamkeit. _

„_Genug geplaudert. Lass uns anfangen, Kleines." Das Kind legte sich erschreckend gelöst, ja gar begierig auf den Rücken und brannte darauf, dass er irgendetwas mit ihr anstellte. „Womit genau soll´n jetzt nun angefangen werd´n?", plapperte Jessica nervös vor sich hin, aber er rückte einfach nur näher zu seinem Mädchen und murmelte abwesend: „Das werdet ihr schon sehen…schön hingucken, so etwas Reines habt ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen…" Dann beugte er sich mit seinem Körper über sie und zückte das Messer. Langsam und genüsslich, beinahe in Ekstase zog er die Klinge mit leichtem Druck über ihre Haut. Kleine rote Tränen traten aus den Wunden und perlten über die Wölbung ihrer Rippen, hinab auf das unschuldige Weiß der Laken. Wie gebannt verfolgte er den Rinnsal, fuhr die zurückgelassenen Striemen sogar beinahe zärtlich mit den Fingern nach. Im Hintergrund war alles still. Selbst das Atmen schien verboten, um nicht Opfer seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu werden. Erschrocken und gleichzeitig angewidert nahmen die Besucherinnen war, wie das Mädchen – ohne den geringsten Laut des Schmerzes von sich zugeben- seine Tortur ertrug, ja ihn sogar zu ermuntern schien, indem sie ihren Oberkörper weiter zu ihm aufreckte. „Nicht so gierig, Kleines. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Ich glaube unsere Gäste wären sehr verstört wenn wir ihnen das ganze Programm bieten….du hast eben einen ganz und gar ausgefallenen Geschmack.", wisperte er versunken und setzte einen tiefen Stich unterhalb ihrer Brust an. Dies entlockte dem Mädchen das erste Geräusch des Abends – ein zischender Laut, der in einem wohltuendem Seufzen endete als Lucius das Blut mit seiner Zunge von ihrem Körper leckte und anschließend sanft in ihre Brüste biss._

_Er liebte ihre Verzückung, sobald er sie berührte – egal auf welche Weise. Nie konnte sie genug von ihm bekommen und tat daher alles was er verlangte, vollkommen gleichgültig was es auch war. Nicht einmal Folter konnte das Verlangen nach ihm und seiner Nähe mildern und Merlin wusste wie oft er versucht hatte sie doch irgendwie zu vertreiben, aber immer kam sie wieder. Sobald er sie – wenn seine Frau abwesend war- einlud bei ihm zu nächtigen eilte sie auf der Stelle zu ihm. Das Kind war wirklich eine Rarität und er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag als er sie zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte._

_Kadmos - ein wohlhabender Geschäftskollege- und er hatten es sich nach einem anstrengendem Arbeitstag in einer Taverne der Nokturngasse gut gehen lassen, bis seinem Kumpanen der glorreiche Einfall kam das nächstgelegene Bordell aufzusuchen, um wirklich ein wenig Entspannung zu finden. Er war anfangs nicht sicher ob er ihn begleiten wollte. Zwar hatte er keine Skrupel was seine Ehe anging, die mehr oder weniger nur noch einer Zweckgemeinschaft glich, aber er mochte es nicht Geld für Dinge auszugeben, die er auch mühelos umsonst bekommen konnte. Das war entwürdigend und damit nicht akzeptabel für einen Malfoy. Letztenendes hatte er sich allerdings doch überreden lassen zumindest mitzukommen. Er musste sich ja keine Dame für sein eigenes Vergnügen aussuchen. _

_Sie hatten also das besagte Etablissement angesteuert und während Kadmos sich zielgerichtet an ein paar billig aussehende Ladys wandte, machte er es sich am Tresen bequem und bestellte ein Glas Hochprozentiges. Wie lange er dort gesessen hatte wusste er nicht mehr genau, aber irgendwann fiel SIE ihm ins Auge. _

_In einer schattigen Ecke des Raumes kauerte sie auf einem Hocker. Das Gesicht ausdruckslos und leer zur Wand gerichtet. Ihre Andersartigkeit drang förmlich aus jeder Pore und er wusste sofort, dass er sie für eine Nacht besitzen musste. Erhaben stolzierte er auf sie zu und erst als er direkt vor ihr stand fiel ihm ins Auge wie unglaublich jung sie doch war – beinahe ein Kind. Doch das war keineswegs ein ausschließendes Kriterium – ganz im Gegenteil. Ohne Umschweife fragte er sie nach ihrem Preis. Erst jetzt aus ihrem Traum gerissen blickte sie unbeteiligt zu ihm auf. Kein Wort drang über ihre winzigen Lippen. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Kleine! Bist du nicht an Geld interessiert und verbringst deine Zeit hier nur zum Vergnügen?" Unfassbar. Sie reagierte gar nicht, starrte ihn nur weiter an. _

_Auf einmal hallte eine schmierige Stimme von hinten: „Sie müssen entschuldigen, werter Herr. Das kleine Ding ist wirklich eine Kostbarkeit – so jung und frisch wie sie ist- aber doch sehr eigenwillig. Niemand hat sie bisher sprechen gehört. Sind sie an ihr interessiert?" Schwungvoll drehte er sich um, betrachtete den lumpigen, leicht übergewichtigen Mann genauer. „Nehmen wir an es wäre so, wie viel kostet mich eine Nacht mit dieser – zugegeben- beschädigten Ware?" Der Zuhälter fuchtelte mit seinen fleischigen Händen umher. „Beschädigt? Nein, mein Herr, ganz und gar nicht! Sie ist ganz neu, unverbraucht. Niemand war bisher an ihr dran." „Eine Jungfrau?", fragte er gedehnt und inspizierte das Mädchen mit angewinkeltem Kopf, als sei es tatsächlich nur ein Objekt. „Ja, ganz recht. Ich fürchte sie müssten den Preis im Voraus entrichten. Wissen sie, bei unberührten Mädchen gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Ist schon oft passiert das Kunden ihren Spaß mit ihnen hatten und nicht dafür aufgekommen sind. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen was das für ein Verlust fürs Geschäft ist…taufrische Rosen finden nicht oft den Weg zu uns, deshalb haben sie ihren Preis." Sein Stolz wollte ihn zu einer überheblichen Erwiderung animieren, aber er war Geschäftsmann und solange er den Preis runterhandeln konnte würde er vor dem verdreckten Kerl nicht mit seinem Vermögen hausieren gehen – wer wusste schon was er dann für einen Preis anschlug. „Wie viel?" Der Dicke überlegte kurz wie weit er hoch gehen konnte und entschied sich für: „200 Galleonen für eine Stunde und 700 für die ganze Nacht. Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot." 700 Galleonen? _

_Einschüchternd beugte er sich zu dem Schmierlappen herunter und zischte bedrohlich: „Halten sie mich für einen Narren, Sie Wichtigtuer? Was glauben sie eigentlich wen sie vor sich haben? Ich gebe ihnen einen Rat, guter Mann: Sinnieren sie noch einmal gründlich über ihren Preis, denn für eine stumme, verstörte kleine Hure – ob jungfräulich oder nicht- werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht so tief in die Tasche greifen und wenn sie sich das Ding mal ansehen werden sie unschwer erkennen, dass 150 Galleonen für die ganze Nacht das beste Angebot ist, das man ihnen für dieses Mädchen jemals machen wird. Kommen wir also ins Geschäft?" Der Zuhälter befürchtete augenblicklich seinen potenziellen Kunden zu verlieren, noch ehe er ihn gewonnen hatte und lenkte verdrossen ein. „Ganz wie sie meinen, werter Herr. Ganz wie sie meinen. Welches Zimmer darf ich ihnen denn anbieten?" Er widmete dem Kerl einen angewiderten Blick, sah ihn an als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt. „Seien sie versichert, dass keines ihrer angebotenen Zimmer mich zufrieden stellen könnte. Ich werde die Kleine mit zu mir nehmen und morgen früh wieder hier abliefern. Da die Bezahlung ja sowieso im Voraus vonstatten geht, sollte diese Handhabung doch kein Problem darstellen, nehme ich an?" „Durchaus nich, durchaus nich…nehmen sie sie nur mit." _

_Er beachtete den Mann gar nicht weiter, sondern packte den Arm des Kindes und zog es unsanft mit sich. Einen Protest musste er nicht fürchten, schließlich gab das Mädchen niemals einen Laut von sich und tatsächlich ließ sie sich widerstandslos mitführen – per Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren verschwanden sie ins Nichts._

_Im Hier und Jetzt ging Lucius gerade dazu über das Messer auf dem Nachttisch abzustellen, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Der Körper seines Mädchens war über und über mit Schnittwunden übersäht, aber ganz offensichtlich störte sie das nicht. Manchmal verzog sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht, doch sobald er sich ihr wieder zuwandte kannte sie keine Pein mehr, dann kannte sie nur noch Glück, Trost und Geborgenheit. _

_Die drei Frauen waren derweil immer weiter nach hinten gerutscht und befanden sich nun – aneinandergekauert- am Fußende des Bettes. Teilnahmslos und doch mit Schrecken in den Augen beobachteten sie die morbide Szene, bis seine lustgeschwängerte Stimme sie zum Handeln zwang. „Ich werde mich jetzt ausgiebiger um mein Mädchen kümmern und damit euch nicht langweilig wird schlage ich vor ihr leckt ein bisschen an einander herum. Also, auf, auf und bitte seid so brav und positioniert euch so, dass ich euch auch sehen kann." Ohne zu zögern kamen die Damen seiner Aufforderung nach. Insgeheim war jede von ihnen froh, nicht ins blutige Geschehen miteinbezogen zu werden. Dafür war wohl ausschließlich sein williges kleines Spielzeug vorgesehen. _

_Genau dieses Spielzeug packte er nun grob bei den Schenkeln und presste es dicht an seine Hüften, um mit einem kräftigen Stoß ungefragt in ihren kindlichen Schoß einzudringen. Ein kleines wohliges Wimmern kroch über ihre Lippen – ein Geräusch das ihn unheimlich anstachelte. Er wurde mit jedem Stoß energischer und von Zeit zu Zeit löste er eine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel, um damit verlangend über ihren weichen Körper zu fahren und - voll des Besitzerstolzes- jede einzelne Verletzung zu liebkosen. Wundervolle Wunden, Narben – das Kennzeichen seiner Macht über sie und der Beweis ihrer manischen Abhängigkeit von ihm. _

„_Sie mich an, Kleines", keuchte er heiser. Für gewöhnlich hielt sie die Augen immer auf ihn gerichtet, zu jedem Zeitpunkt. Er war ihr Fokus. Sobald er im Raum war schien für sie nichts anderes mehr von Bedeutung zu sein – wenn überhaupt jemals etwas für sie Bedeutung hatte. Im Grunde wusste Lucius nichts über sie. Nicht woher sie kam, warum sie in dieser billigen Absteige eines Puffs gelandet war und erst recht nicht warum sie ihm so verfallen – ja sogar hörig war. _

_Sie tat selbstverständlich was er von ihr verlangt hatte, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung blitze leichter Widerwille in ihren Augen auf und als er ihrem Blick folgte konnte er die Ursache dafür ausmachen. Es missfiel ihr den Frauen indirekt zusehen zu müssen. Natürlich wollte sie allein sein, allein mit ihm. Er jedoch fand Gefallen an dem regen Treiben um ihn herum, eine Tatsache die ihr kleines zerbrechliches Herz an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen musste. Oh, wie er es liebte sie leiden zu sehen, nur um sie danach in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihr wieder und wieder deutlich zu machen, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr sein wollte, dass es ohne ihn kein Licht für sie gab. _

_Im Eifer des Gefechts verwirrte sich Crystals Hand für einen kurzen Moment zu der kleinen Schulter. Nur ein winziger, unbedeutender Moment…der dem Mädchen Angst machte. Panisch zuckte sie zurück, kniff die Augen zusammen und war ein paar Sekunden verloren für die Außenwelt. Alle stoppten in ihren Bewegungen. Verdutz sahen sie zu dem Bündel, dass zitternd unter seinem starken Körper vergraben lag. _

„_Was is´n mit der los? Du hast sie doch nur angefasst. Mehr nich, ne?" Sein Kopf schnellte in Jessicas Richtung und mit scharfem Blick schien er sie beinahe aufspießen zu wollen. Auch Crystal bekam das mit und beschloss sich daher dem eigentümlichen Mädchen vorsichtig zu nähern. „Hi, du. War wirklich keine Absicht. Ich meine…ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du so reagierst. Hörst du mich?" Ohne über ihr Handeln nachzudenken streckte sie erneut die Hand nach der Kleinen aus, doch Lucius packte blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk und griff fest zu. „Wage es bloß nicht sie noch einmal anzufassen, verstanden? Keiner von euch rührt sie an, keiner! Bis auf mir hat absolut niemand das Recht Hand an sie zu legen!" Wieder wichen alle Frauen wie auf Kommando vor seiner tobenden Gestalt zurück. _

_Er beugte sich nun leicht zu seinem Mündel und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie erkannte seine großen, rauen Hände sofort und öffnete die Augen. Dankbarkeit war alles was ihr Blick nun ausdrückte. „Ich bezahle schließlich dafür, dass du mir gehörst – ausschließlich mir und ich kann es überhaupt nicht leiden wenn man mein Eigentum berührt ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Beruhig dich wieder, mein Mädchen. Sie werden so einen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen.", hauchte er bedeutungsvoll. _

_Sie sah verloren aus in seinem weitläufigen Schlafzimmer. Sanftes Mondlicht schien durch das hohe Fenster und verlieh ihrem stumpfen braunen Haar einen subtilen Glanz. Reglos wartete sie auf Anweisungen. Er war ihr erster Kunde. Hoffentlich stellte sich das Mädchen nicht als Enttäuschung heraus – nichts hasste er mehr als seine Zeit zu vergeuden._

_Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Tablett mit köstlichen Früchten auf einem nahegelegenen Tisch, auch eine Flasche Rotwein stand ebenfalls samt zwei Gläsern bereit. Beiläufig schlenderte er in Richtung des Büffets, goss sich selbst einen Tropfen ein und fragte wie selbstverständlich in die Stille: „Möchtest du auch ein Gläschen, meine Kleine?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keine Antwort. „Zum locker werden? Es würde dir bestimmt helfen, vertrau mir." Zögerlich kam sie näher, stand letztendlich vor ihm. Er überragte sie um mindestens drei Köpfe. Auf ihr anhaltendes Schweigen drückte er dem Kind einfach sein Glas in die Hände und fing an nach ein paar Köstlichkeiten zu wühlen. _

_Abby nahm einen großen Schluck und sah ihm fasziniert dabei zu. Ein starker Mann, edel und voller Energie – anders als alle Männer, denen sie in ihrem kurzen Leben begegnet war._

„_Erdbeere?" Sie fixierte die verboten rote Frucht zwischen seinen Fingern. „Es sind Muntermacher. Probier eine, ich bestehe darauf." Sie wollte das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellen, aber er drückte ihr die süße Beere an die Lippen und animierte sie so dazu den Mund zu öffnen. „Köstlich, nicht wahr?" Mit einem Daumen strich er die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach und ein bis dato nicht da gewesenes Funkeln stahl sich in ihre stumpfen Augen, ein Funkeln das ihn auf eigenartige Weise erregte. _

_Behutsam legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und dirigierte sie zum Bett, auf dem sie unschlüssig platz nahm. „Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn du dich nun ausziehst. Tu es langsam, wir haben Zeit." Sie tat was er sagte und streifte sich gemächlich und ungeübt die Kleider vom Leib. Nichts deutete auf irgendeine Art von Unsicherheit oder gar Angst hin. _

_Sie tat es einfach – ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er wollte es, er war erfahren, er würde ihr wohl sagen was sie zu tun hatte. _

_Lucius beobachtete sie eine Weile und ging dann nachdenklich vor ihr in die Hocke. „Ich frage mich…sag mir eines Mädchen: Welchen Blutsstatus nennst du dein Eigen? Bist du ein kleines verwahrlostes Schlammblut? Ich möchte es gleich zu Anfang wissen, damit ich weiß wie ich dich zu behandeln habe. Dafür hast du doch Verständnis, oder?" Ein seichtes Nicken. „Welche Frage hast du mir damit gerade beantwortet?" „…Beide…", wisperte das Mädchen so leise, dass der Laut - selbst in dem seelenruhigen Raum- beinahe unterging. _

_Ein kleines Schlammblut also. Das hätte er sich gleich denken können. Welche Hure konnte schon mit einem Stammbaum dienen? Nun das änderte keinesfalls etwas an seiner Faszination für dieses fragile Geschöpf, aber auf jeden Fall die Spielregeln. Die festgesteckten Regeln von Moral und Ethik, Werten und Normen hatten sich gerade unermesslich geweitet. Jetzt durften sie genüsslich und ohne jegliche Reue überschritten werden. „Weißt du wer ich bin, Mädchen? Ist dir bewusst wen du hier vor dir hast?", säuselte er lauernd. Ein erneutes Nicken, auf das er sich ein Schnauben erlaubte. „Sieh mal einer an…ein Schlammblut kennt mein Gesicht, aber ihr Zuhälter war ahnungslos. Ich frage mich was wohl beleidigender ist." Er sah sie forschend an und noch immer lag in ihrem Gesicht nichts außer Teilnahmslosigkeit – nur ihre Augen, die hatten sich ihren neuen Glanz bewahrt. „Warum hast du deinen Blutsstatus nicht verleugnet, wo du doch weißt wer ich bin und wofür der Name „Malfoy" steht?" _

_Als sie wie zu erwarten keine Antwort gab schlug er ihr mit der flachen Hand schwungvoll ins Gesicht, sodass sie heftig, aber weich auf der Matratze landete. Nachdem sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde liegen geblieben war rappelte das Mädchen sich wieder auf und nahm schweigend ihre alte Position ein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn fuhr er die Blessur an ihrer Wange nach und murmelte überraschend sanft: „Du redest wirklich nicht gern, hm? Aber vielleicht tust du mir den Gefallen und nennst mir deinen Namen." Sie machte vorerst keine Anstalten zu sprechen. „Na komm schon – für mich." Das Leuchten ihrer Augen gewann an Intensität. „Abigail." „Na also, es geht doch. Und nun vergisst du deinen Namen besser ganz schnell. Ich werde dich als „mein kleines Mädchen" bezeichnen, denn das bist du und ein richtiger Name steht jemandem wie dir nicht zu, da gibst du mir doch recht?" Wieder nur ein ergebenes Nicken. „Leg dich jetzt ganz aufs Bett und komm nicht auf die Idee dich zuzudecken. Du hast einen schönen, jungen Körper. Ich will ihn mir ansehen, während ich mit dir spiele." Sofort kam sie seinem Wunsch nach und wartete auf weitere Befehle. _

_Er ließ sich vor ihren Beinen nieder und spreizte die glatten, schlanken Schenkel. „Ich nehme an es hätte keinen Sinn dich irgendwie festzuketten, du würdest sowieso nur reglos daliegen, deshalb gehe ich gleich zu drastischeren Methoden über. Mal sehen ob du wirklich alles so stoisch über dich ergehen lassen kannst." Sein gezückter Zauberstab lauerte vor ihrer Spalte und durch einen ungesagten Zauber erhitze sich dessen Spitze gewaltig. Nun war der Stab eine glühende Waffe, ein Brandeisen – bereit zum Einsatz. Zielstrebig drückte er das heiße Holz ins weiche Fleisch ihres Venushügels. Ein schrecklich schmerzverzerrter Schrei füllte den Raum. Ah, eine schöne Stimme hatte sie. Sie sollte ihre Stimmbänder öfter gebrauchen, dachte er genüsslich und fing an die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel auf die gleiche Weise zu malträtieren. Jeder Aufschrei war Musik in seinen Ohren, eine unbeschreiblich erregende, dunkle Melodie. _

_Viele, viele Minuten setzte er die Behandlung fort, bis keine Stelle ihres Schenkelfleisches mehr unbeschädigt war. Irgendwann sah er dem Mädchen dann in die Augen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht – Tränen des Schmerzes, nicht der Angst- und ihre Knie zitterten fürchterlich vor Anspannung, vor Erwartung auf die nächste Pein. Zugegeben, sie war stärker als es den Anschein hatte, widerstandfähig, tapfer. Aber das war erst der Vorgeschmack, sein gnädiges Zugeständnis, damit sie sich an die Qual gewöhnen konnte, ein Gespür für diese Form der Folter bekam. Gierig zog er mit zwei Fingern ihre Schamlippen auseinander und platzierte das Foltergerät unmittelbar vor ihrem Eingang. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte er sich das sie auch genau wusste was ihr nun bevorstand. Sie sollte sich den kommenden Schmerz im Geiste vorstellen, denn das würde die Qualen noch intensivieren, doch zu seiner großen Verwunderung bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf den Beinen des Kindes, auch wenn ihr Unterleib bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung seiner Zauberstabhand zurückzuckte. Bevor er sich noch weiter Gedanken über ihr eigenartiges Verhalten machte, stach er die glühende Spitze rücksichtslos in ihre Spalte, achtete jedoch penibel darauf ihre Unschuld zu erhalten. Unbeschreiblich hoch und laut heulte sie auf. Das Wehklagen erreichte so große Dimensionen, dass der Schmerz von den Wänden zu hallen schien und er selbst einen Teil davon zu spüren glaubte. _

_Ein prickelndes Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner und er zog den Stab wieder aus ihrer Scheide und betrachtete ihn. Grundgütiger! Durchscheinendes weißes Sekret haftete an ihm! Sie war tatsächlich feucht! Über diesen ungewöhnlichen Umstand hinwegsehend wurde ihm nunmehr bewusst was da eigentlich seinen Zauberstab befeuchtete: Die Körperflüssigkeit eines kleinen Schlammbluts, als Folge ihrer untrüglichen Lust an seinem Folterspiel. Er spürte wie seine Hose im Schritt immer enger wurde und seine Fantasie flüsterte ihm, dass die eben gewonnene Erkenntnis ihm eine Reihe lustvoller Möglichkeiten eröffnete. _

_An ihren Beinen zog er sie weit zu sich nach unten und drückte ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Ich will, dass du ihn sauber machst – mit deiner Zunge. Es ist schließlich dein Dreck, der da an meinem Zauberstab klebt also ist es deine Aufgabe ihn wieder zu reinigen…aber pass auf, die Spitze ist noch immer heiß.", raunte er mehr als nur erregt. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern fuhr sie mit der Zunge langsam den langen Holzstab hinauf und stoppte nur einmal kurz an der gefährlichen Stelle. Ihr suchender Blick traf seinen und gebannt verfolgte er wie sie ihren eigenen Saft von der glühenden Spitze legte, dabei kurz den Mund schloss und so den Schmerzensschrei dämpfte._

_Ihr dabei zuzusehen ließ seinen Penis noch steifer werden und er wollte wirklich nicht länger warten. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt sie wirklich zu ficken – nicht nachdem klar wurde das sie ein minderwertiges kleines Nichts war- aber im Augenblick war er viel zu erregt um sich auch nur ansatzweise zurückhalten zu können. Er musste sich einfach Erlösung verschaffen und er wollte es mit Hilfe ihres heißen, engen und unberührten Schoßes tun. Schnell riss er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Dann schaute er der seltsamen Kleinen lange und tief in die Augen. „Es ist erst mal vorbei. Du wirst sehen, mein Mädchen, was nun folgt kann mit dem gerade erlebten bei weiten nicht mithalten. Interpretier das wie du möchtest." Er öffnete seinen Hosenstall und befreite sein vollständig erigiertes Glied. Prachtvoll und groß pochte es auf sein Recht, wollte sich nehmen was es begehrte. Lucius beugte sich über sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Dreh dich um, ich werde dich von hinten zu einer Frau machen." Zum ersten Mal zeigte sie eine widerstrebende Regung, beinahe bettelnd sah sie ihn an und stieß kleine Wimmerlaute aus. „Du willst mich dabei ansehen? Ist es das?" Ein eifriges Nicken und verzückte Augen bestätigten ihm seine Vermutung und ein weiches Grinsen deutete sich auf seinen Zügen an. „Ich muss schon sagen…wirklich schmeichelhaft. Dann will ich mal nicht so sein, schließlich warst du bisher ein so tapferes, braves kleines Mädchen. Dann spreiz doch bitte die Beine für mich, würdest du das wohl tun?" Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage. Selbstverständlich kam sie seinen Worten sofort nach und öffnete willig ihre entstellten Schenkel. Begierig und mit feuchter Eichel brachte er sich vor ihrem Eingang in Stellung, durchstach mit seiner Spitze vorsichtig ihre erhitzen Schamlippen, hielt dann jedoch mühevoll inne. „ Es wird ganz furchtbar brennen, Kleines. Sei besser darauf vorbereitet. Aber ich gehe davon aus das der Schmerz dich nicht weiter stören wird, nicht wahr?" Und als Antwort streckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen – ganz zaghaft, aber dennoch eindeutig als Aufforderung zu verstehen. So eine Einladung ließ Lucius nicht kalt, er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Sein genüssliches Stöhnen füllte die Stille, sobald er ihren Widerstand durchstochen hatte und SIE füllte. Zügellos rammte er seinen Penis immer wieder in ihre heiße Möse und entließ bei jedem Stoß scharf die Luft aus der Nase aus. Die Zähne hatte er zusammengebissen – zu wahnsinnig machte ihn die außerordentliche Enge des Kindes. Ihr weiches Fleisch schloss sich so fest um seinen pulsierenden Schwanz das er glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, doch nicht einen Augenblick hörte er auf sie animalisch zu vögeln. Ab und an drang ihr leises Seufzen an sein Ohr und jeder gehauchte Lustlaut brachte ihn nur noch mehr in Fahrt. In vollkommener Raserei gefangen gierte er nach mehr und nahm sie immer härter und schneller, bis er nicht mehr genug Luft bekam um das Tempo auf diesem Level halten zu können und gemächlicher in sie eindrang. Bis zum Anschlag brachte er sich in ihr Loch, so tief, dass er mühelos gegen ihren Muttermund stieß. Was für ein unfassbar erregendes Gefühl! Er glaubte nicht es noch viel länger aushalten zu können, aber so wollte er es nicht enden lassen. Sein Finale sollte ihm ihre Zunge bringen und jeden Tropfen seiner Samen wollte er in ihrem Rachen wissen._

_Er zog sich aus ihrer nassen Spalte zurück und winkte das Mädchen zu sich heran. Auf seinen erstaunlich harten Schwanz deutend keuchte er: „Nimm ihn in den Mund." Sie hatte bereits die Lippen geöffnet verharrte jedoch mit fragendem Blick nach oben. Er verstand. „Ich werde dir dann schon zeigen wie ich es gern habe, aber erstmal musst du brav den Mund aufmachen und mich reinlassen." Sie nickte und nahm sein stolzes Stück in sich auf. Intuitiv ließ sie ihre Zunge um sein zitterndes Fleisch kreisen, aber er hatte anderes vor, packte ihren Hinterkopf und fixierte ihn, damit er ungehindert so tief wie möglich in ihren Schlund dringen konnte. Sofort begann sie zu würgen. Atemlos hauchte er: „Du musst die Luft anhalten, Kleines, dann atme ab und an leicht durch die Nase…es dauert nicht mehr lange." Nach dieser Anweisung stellte sie sich schon ein wenig geschickter an und ihr ersticktes Röcheln drang nur noch alle paar Stöße aus ihrer Kehle. Seine Erlösung war nahe – es bedurfte nicht mehr viel um ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen. Er zog den Kopf des Mädchens nach hinten und gönnte ihr eine Minute Atempause. „Jetzt wirst du etwas Neues versuchen, meine Kleine. Leck ein bisschen an ihm und saug kräftig an der Spitze, sobald du ihn im Mund hast, verstanden Sei bloß nicht zaghaft."" Ohne sich wie üblich vorher durch ein Nicken zu äußern nahm sie seinen stark zuckenden Penis wieder in den Mund und bearbeitete ihn auf vorgeschriebene Weise. Oh, das war wundervoll und die Vorstellung wie ihre kleine Kinderzunge an seinem Schwanz leckte wie an einem köstlichen Eis trieb ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn und er entlud sich mit viel Druck und einem lauten Keuchen in ihrem Rachen. Ohne ihr irgendeine Anweisung geben zu müssen schluckte sie ergeben, bar jeglichen Ekelgefühls alles was er ihr zu geben hatte – und es war viel._

_Erschöpft sank Lucius auf die Knie und betrachtete sein Mädchen, denn genau das war sie nun. Er hatte sie gekennzeichnet, sie als einziger besessen – sie war sein Spielzeug. Und gleich morgen früh wollte er zu diesem Schmierlappen von Zuhälter spazieren und ihm ein Angebot unterbreiten, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte. Kein Mann würde diese verstörte Kostbarkeit je anfassen, sie sollte mit Kost und Logis versorgt werden und im Gegenzug bekäme der Geldeintreiber monatlich eine stattliche Summe auf sein Konto in Gringotts überwiesen._

„_Ich will dich behalten, Kleines." Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Ihre Wangen glühten förmlich. „Freu dich nicht zu früh. Ich werde dich nicht immer so rücksichtsvoll behandeln wie heute. Du wirst mein Spielzeug sein, meine Puppe und was immer ich mit dir anstellen will, werde ich tun. Du bist ein dreckiges, wertloses Schlammblut. Dir ist doch klar, dass du nichts anderes erwarten kannst, nichts anderes verdient hast?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken und ein verständnisvoller Blick. „Aber weil ich ein großes Herz habe, sehe ich über deine unwürdige Abstammung hinweg und gestatte dir für heute Abend sogar einen Wunsch, schließlich muss ich zugeben, dass du deine Sache gut gemacht hast. Also was begehrst du?" _

_Sie kam auf ihn zugekrochen, ganz und gar unsicher kniete sie vor ihm, öffnete vorsichtig sein Hemd. Er schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und unterbrach sie somit in ihrem Tun, aber ihr flehender Blick stimmte ihn doch um und so ließ er sie weitermachen. Als sein Mädchen eine nackte kräftige Männerbrust vor sich fand streckte sie ihre Nase in Richtung seiner Haut und schnupperte so ekstatisch an ihm wie eine Katze an einer Kugel Katzenminze. Dann kuschelte sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß – ungeachtet seines entblößten Gliedes- und schlief nach kurzer Zeit selig ein._

_In der Gegenwart schwirrte noch immer seine subtile Drohung im Raum. „Sag mir, mein Mädchen: Würdest du es begrüßen unsere Gäste zu bestrafen? Für ihr ungehöriges Benehmen dir gegenüber und weil sie mir so unerhört viel Spaß bereitet haben?" Es war wieder da, das Funkeln. Er eröffnete ihr die Möglichkeit ihn für sich allein zu haben, den Abend illusorisch ungeschehen zu machen, indem er den Weibern aufzeigte was er wirklich von ihnen hielt. So begierig wie jetzt hatte er sie noch nie nicken sehen und ein mörderisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ganz wie du willst. Auf dein Geheiß, Kleines." _

_Die Frauen wussten nicht was kommen würde – sie konnten es nicht. Nur sein Mädchen kannte die dunklen Neigungen, die seine Fantasie beflügelten, seine hemmungslosen Triebe anstachelten._

_Sich wieder mit dem Messer bewaffnend bewegte er sich auf diese impertinenten Dinger zu…_

_Es wurde noch viel Geschrien in dieser Nacht, aber das Triumphgefühl eines kleinen Mädchens überstrahlte alles Leid. _

_Sie hatte gewonnen – ihn! _

_Sich durchgesetzt – gegen sie! _

_Und sie waren wieder allein! _

_Lucius betrachtete entzückt die glückliche Miene seines Mädchens und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm." _

_Und sie tat was er ihr sagte, wie sie es immer getan hatte, wie sie es immer tun würde… _

_Sich in seine Arme kuschelnd, als wäre er das einzige Feuer in einer bitterkalten Winterlandschaft, seufzte sie wohlig auf, während er sich das blutrote Spielfeld ansah. „Du hast einen furchtbar schlechten Einfluss auf mich, Kleines. Ich fürchte du wirst um eine Bestrafung nicht herumkommen." Dann brach ein kehliges Lachen aus ihm heraus und auch an seiner Brust bemerkte er die begleitende Vibration eines kleinen Glucksens. _

_Es gab so viele Dinge, die sein Mädchen ohnmächtig vor Eifersucht machten und deshalb würde er ihre exotischen Spiele schon sehr bald fortsetzen – mit neuen schneeweißen Laken._


End file.
